LED devices are desirable due to their high energy efficiency. Recent advances have provided high brightness LED devices that open up a number of applications for LED lighting such as roadway lighting, car headlights, etc. LED devices, and particularly high brightness LED devices produce heat along with light. Due to the heat produced, melting temperatures of materials used to produce LED devices should be taken into account. As a result, efficient heat dissipation measures are often used to keep the devices cool and reduce heat related issues.